rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Bedrohung (Kapitel)
"Bedrohung" ist das achtzehnte Kapitel des fünfzehnten Bandes Die Amyrlin. Gleichzeitig ist es das einundvierzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Min ist endlich in Caemlyn angekommen und geht allein zu Rand, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Rand sieht Min nach langer Zeit wieder, doch ihr Verhalten verwirrt seine Gefühle. Von ihr erfährt er von der Gesandtschaft der Aes Sedai aus Salidar. Handlung Min Farshaw Min reitet durch die Hitze in Caemlyn, doch die prächtige Stadt kann ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht fesseln. Sie ist zu besorgt wegen der Geschichten, die sie in Murandy über Rands Straferlass gehört haben. * Merana: stammt aus Caemlyn Am königlichen Palast angekommen hält Min an und sieht sich um. Sie ist allein aufgebrochen, lange vor den Aes Sedai. Die sie beobachtenden Aiel machen sie nervös und sie rückt ihre Kleidung zurecht; immer noch die Kleidung eines Jungen, aber jetzt besser geschnitten und bestickt. * Miren: Tante von Min. Hat nach dem Tod von Mins Vater versucht, Min zu einer richtigen Frau zu machen. * Min: war zehn beim Tod ihres Vaters und bis dahin immer in Jungenkleidung herumgelaufen. * Jan und Rana: Tanten von Min * Bergarbeiters Ruh: Eine Schenke (?), vermutlich in Baerlon. ein rauer Ort. Min lebte mit zwanzig Jahren eine Zeit lang dort, bis sie von ihren Tanten gefunden wurde. Einen kurzen Moment lang wünscht sie sich, doch ein Kleid zu tragen, doch dann nimmt sie sich zusammen und sagt sich, dass Rand sie so nehmen muss, wie sie ist. Dann reitet sie weiter zum Palast, während die Aiel sie weiter beobachten, aber niemand hält sie auf. Min spricht eine der Aiel-Frauen an, fragt nach Rand und sagt, er würde sie sehen wollen. Die Aiel, die sich als Enaila vorstellt, macht einige Gesten zu den anderen, die daraufhin lachen. Sie sagt Min, dass sie sehr schnell wieder hinaus gebracht wird, wenn sie lügt und es ist offensichtlich, was sie meint. Min erklärt erneut, dass er sie kennt, dann hat sie eine Vision von einem Kranz über Enailas Kopf. * Über Enailas Kopf flammte ein Bild auf und verschand wieder. Eine Art Kranz. ** Es ist vermutlich ein Brautkranz, was bedeutet, dass Enaila heiraten wird. Ein Gai'shain nimmt Min ihr Pferd ab und sie wird in den Palast geführt, wo sie zu ihrer Erleichterung auch normale Diener sieht, die keine Aiel sind. Vor einer hohen, verzierten Tür lässt Enaila sie warten und Min kann Rand im inneren des Raumes sehen. Er sitzt auf einem protzigen Thron, hinter ihm steht der Löwenthron auf einem Podest. Rand wirkt müde, und um seinen Kopf tanzen ständig Bilder. Min zwingt sich, sie zu betrachten, weil sie ihn sonst ständig anstarren würde. * Eines dieser Bilder hatte sie jedes Mal vor Augen, wenn sie ihn gesehen hatte. Unzählige Tausende funkelnder Lichter, wie Sterne oder Glühwürmchen, rauschten in eine große Schwärze und versuchten sie auszufüllen, rauschten hinein und wurden verschluckt. Es schien jetzt mehr Lichter zu geben, als sie jemals zuvor gesehen hatte, aber die Dunkelheit verschluckte sie auch in größerer Anzahl. Und da war noch etwas, etwas Neues, eine gelbe und braune und purpurfarbene Aura, die ihr Magenkrämpfe verursachte. Rand spricht gerade mit einigen andoranischen Adligen, die sich schließlich verabschieden. Enaila winkt Min, die endlich eintreten kann. Ihr Herz flattert und sie sagt sich streng, dass sie sich nicht wie ein verliebtes Mädchen benehmen darf. Rand al'Thor Als die Adligen sich endlich verabschieden, begrüßt Rand Min sofort stürmisch, indem er sie herumwirbelt. Er erklärt ihr, wie froh er ist, sie zu sehen. Für ihn ist sie ein angenehmerer Anblick als all die verlogenen Adligen, die ihn jeden Tag zu täuschen versuchen. Doch auch ohne sie würde er sich sehr über Mins Anwesenheit freuen. Min macht ihm einen leisen Vorwurf, dass ihr nun schwindlig ist, und Rand entschuldigt sich, doch es tut ihm gut, wieder mit ihr zu sprechen, da sie ihn immer noch als Wollkopf bezeichnet, so wie früher auch. Er befielt Somara, alle zu entlassen, da er mit Min in Ruhe in seinen Wohnräumen sprechen will. Somara wirkt nicht glücklich deshalb, denn die Töchter des Speers beschützen ihn gern mit so vielen Mitgliedern wie möglich. Er hat sie kommen lassen, um die Adligen an die Anwesenheit der Aiel zu erinnern und es gefällt ihr nicht, dass er sie jetzt entlässt. Während sie durch die Gänge des Palastes gehen, merkt Rand, dass Min die Umgebung und die Aiel-Frauen genau betrachtet, doch sie sieht ihn nicht ein einziges mal an. Er kann aber ihren rasenden Puls fühlen und hofft, dass sie ihm nicht böse ist. Als sie bei seinen Räumen ankommen, bleiben Enaila und Somara zu seiner Erleichterung draußen vor der Tür. Als sie allein sind, fordert er Min auf, sich zu setzen und will alles von ihr wissen. Min bleibt zurück und übergibt ihm einen Brief von Elayne. Sie sagt, sie könne ihm nicht sagen, wo sich die Tochter-Erbin befindet, doch Rand weiß schon von Salidar. Er ist nervös, als er den Brief öffnet, da er einen klaren Bruch zwischen sich und Elayne wollte. * Elaynes dritter Brief an Rand ** Rand, | ich habe dir meine Gefühle erklärt. Du sollst wissen, dass sie sich nicht geändert haben. Ich hoffe, dass du für mich empfindest, was ich für dich empfinde. Min kann dir helfen, wenn du ihr nur zuhören willst. Ich liebe sie wie eine Schwester und hoffe, dass du sie genauso liebst wie ich. | Elayne Nachdem er ihn gelesen hat fragt Rand sich, ob Elayne ihn wohl wahnsinnig machen will. Laut sagt er, dass er nicht weiß, wie er mit Elayne umgehen soll. Sie hat ihm schon zwei Briefe geschrieben, einen Liebesbrief und einen zweiten, der eigentlich besagt, dass sie ihn nie wiedersehen will. Er weiß nicht, welchen er nun für wahr halten soll. Dann spricht er von Aviendha, die ihm ganz deutlich gezeigt hat, dass sie ihn nie wiedersehen will, obwohl er sie vorher küssten durfte und nun vermisst er sie, seit er sie fort geschickt hat. Min schweigt und er sieht sie an. Ausdruckslos sagt sie, dass es unhöflich ist, einer Frau gegenüber von anderen Frauen zu sprechen, und Rand erklärt erschrocken, dass er sie nicht als Frau ansieht. Er merkt, dass das falsch war, und Min stellt sich vor ihn, so dass er gezwungen ist, sie genauer zu betrachten. Ihm fällt aus, wie viel weiblicher sie nun aussieht und ohne zu zögern setzt sie sich schließlich auf seinen Schoß. Fassungslos fragt Rand, was sie vor hat und Min erklärt, sie wolle ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie eine Frau ist. Da sie dabei die Worte Schafhirte und Wollkopf benutzt, fühlt Rand sich langsam wieder wohler und erklärt, dass sie für ihn eine Freundin ist und er sich einfach wohl fühlt in ihrer Nähe, weil er sich normal verhalten kann. Min scheint damit nicht zufrieden zu sein und fragt ihn, wer Aviendha eigentlich ist und ob er sowohl sie als auch Elayne liebt. Rand gesteht zögernd, dass das vermutlich so ist und ob sie ihn jetzt für einen Wüstling hält. Noch ehe sie antworten kann, sagt er, es wäre egal, da er beide fort geschickt hat und sie nicht mehr an sich heranlassen will. Min fragt fassungslos, wieso er glaubt, das Recht dazu zu haben und Rand sagt, sie wären in seiner Nähe in großer Gefahr. Min sieht ihn sehr ernst an und Rand erzählt ihr von dem, was Lan ihm gesagt hat: dass Männer wie sie einer Frau nur den Tod bringen und deshalb nicht lieben dürfen. Min geht nicht wirklich darauf ein, sondern macht ihm nur den Vorwurf, dass er sie nicht als Frau sieht. Sie sagt, sie würde ihn schon noch davon überzeugen, und ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, dass er sie so beleidigt hat. Rand lacht und sagt, dass sie in ihm nur den Bauernjungen sieht. Daraufhin wird sie ernst und sagt, dass sie ihn sehr wohl sieht. Schließlich kommt sie auf den Grund ihres Kommens zurück und berichtet von der Gesandtschaft der Aes Sedai aus Salidar, was Lews Therin in Rands Kopf murren lässt. Rand hat so etwas allerdings schon vermutet und es bestätigt nur seinen Glauben, dass die Aes Sedai nervös sind. Er ist sicher, dass sie darüber nachdenken, wie sie in die Weiße Burg zurückkehren und Elaidas Gunst wiedererlangen können, weshalb die Abordnung ihn vermutlich um Schutz bitten will. Er fragt nach der Aes Sedai, die mit Min gekommen ist, und sie gesteht, dass nicht nur eine sondern neun sind, was ihn zusammenzucken lässt. Min sagt sofort, es wäre eine Ehrenbezeugung und bereitet ihn darauf vor, dass die Anführerin Merana an diesem Nachmittag allein mit ihm sprechen will. Sie ist überzeugt, dass die Aes Sedai ihm nicht schaden wollen. Rand fragt, ob sie das aus einer Vision weiß, und Min verneint. Sie sagt aber auch, dass sie die Aes Sedai die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat, und keine Visionen von ihnen empfing, die so etwas angedeutet hätten. Doch sie sagt auch, dass sie eine Vision bei ihm hatte, als sie ihn vorhin wiedersah. Sie erzählt, dass Aes Sedai ihn verletzen werden und das vermutlich mehr als einmal. Auf seine Nachfrage gesteht sie, dass sie nicht weiß, ob die Gesandtschaft aus Salidar jene Aes Sedai aus ihrer Vision sind oder nicht. Lews Therin fängt in seinem Kopf lauter an zu murmeln und Rand antwortet ihm, was ihn fliehen lässt. Er ist inzwischen sehr vorsichtig mit Lews Therin, um einen weiteren Zwischenfall zu vermeiden, bei dem der Tote versucht, Saidin zu ergreifen. Min unterbricht seine Gedanken, denn anscheinend sieht er sie zu grimmig an. Sie sagt eindringlich, dass sie auf seiner Seite ist und den Aes Sedai nichts von ihm erzählen wird, außerdem wissen die Frauen nichts von ihren Visionen. Rand beruhigt sie und sagt, dass er das weiß. So, wie Lews Therin ihm geraten hat, soll Min den Aes Sedai sagen, sie dürften zu dritt kommen, aber nicht mehr. Außerdem besteht er darauf, dass sie ohne seine Erlaubnis die Innere Stadt nicht betreten und in seiner Anwesenheit niemals die Macht lenken. Min verspricht, die Nachricht zu überbringen, als ein Krachen sie aufschreckt. Sulin, die immer noch die Livree einer Palastdinerin trägt, hat bei dem Anblick von Min auf Rands Schoß ihr Tablett fallen lassen. Rand hält Min fest, als sie aufstehen will, und sagt Sulin, sie solle ihre Aufgaben als Dienerin erfüllen. Er ist zufrieden damit, wie er sie ihrem Toh gegenübertreten lässt und inzwischen lässt Frau Harfor sie bessere Arbeiten ausführen, als Böden zu schrubben. Allerdings muss sie nun Rand bedienen, was - wie er glaubt - für sie viel demütigender ist, so dass sie hoffentlich bald der Meinung ist, ihr Toh sei erfüllt. Als Sulin ihr Tablett schließlich auf den Tisch stellt, erklärt Rand, dass er nicht will, dass die Aiel Min irgendwie Schaden zufügen, weil ihm eingefallen ist, dass sie ihr wegen Aviendha grollen könnten. Doch Sulin sagt, wenn überhaupt, dann hätte niemand außer Aviendha einen Grund dazu. Als Sulin gegangen ist, sagt Min, sie wäre sicher, dass Sulin ihn am liebsten erstochen hätte, doch Rand erklärt, dass die Aiel ihn eher für einen Bruder hält und ihm niemals etwas tun würde. Er will ihr später alles erklären. In diesem Moment erscheint Melaine in seinen Gemächern und setzt sich vor ihn auf den Boden. Rand wird bewusst, dass Min noch auf seinem Schoß sitzt, doch an ihrer Körperhaltung glaubt er zu erkennen, dass sie eingeschlafen ist, denn er weiß, dass sie erst spät in der Nacht in der Stadt ankam. Melaine erzählt Rand, dass Egwene auf dem Weg nach Salidar ist, doch sie weiß nicht, aus welchem Grund sie gerufen wurde. Sie erklärt ebenfalls, dass die Weisen Frauen nicht wissen, ob die Aes Sedai dort auf Rands Seite stehen oder nicht, und dass sie Egwene für stur und eigensinnig hält. Rand vermutet, dass sie diese Informationen von einer der Traumgängerinnen hat. Er bedauert es, dass diese ihm ihre Fähigkeiten nicht zur Verfügung stellen wollen, denn sie könnten ihm nützlich sein. Er gibt zu, dass er das schon weiß und erzählt weiter, dass sich neun Aes Sedai inzwischen in Caemlyn aufhalten. Melaine ist davon nicht überrascht und er denkt darüber nach, dass sie seit ihrer Hochzeit mit Bael viel ruhiger ist. Sie sagt, dass sie ihm dies ebenfalls erzählen und ihn warnen will, sich ihnen gegenüber hart zu verhalten. In diesem Moment erklärt Min leise, dass Melaine zwei Zwillingsmädchen haben wird und die Weise Frau starrt sie fassungslos an, da sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht einmal selbst wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft sicher war. Rand bekommt einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Min ab, als wäre ihre laut ausgesprochene Vision seine Schuld. Rand beruhigt sie, dass Min Melaine vertrauen darf und die Weise Frau verspricht ihr eilig, nichts zu verraten. Min sieht ihn erneut vorwurfsvoll an, dann setzt sie sich zu Melaine und erklärt sich sehr umfangreich. In Melaines Augen hat sie mit ihrer Fähigkeit sofort einen höheren Status als alle anderen Feuchtländerfrauen. Das Gespräch schwenkt schließlich zu Geburten ab, so dass Rand sich laut räuspern muss, um sich wieder bemerkbar zu machen. Die beiden Frauen machen einen Witz über die Sensibilität von Männern bei diesem Thema und er fordert sie auf, ihm mehr über die Aes Sedai zu erzählen. Min ist überzeugt, dass die Aes Sedai Rand nicht schaden wollen und berichtet alles über sie, was sie weiß. Melaine ist jedoch misstrauisch und sagt, sie würde den Aes Sedai erst trauen, wenn sie zeigen würden, dass sie so viel Ehre besitzen wie Egwene. * Gesandtschaft aus Salidar ** Merana Ambrey: aus Andor. ist besorgt, dass Rand Caemlyn hält und vielleicht Morgase getötet hat ** Kairen Stang: blaue, aus Andor. ist besorgt, dass Rand Caemlyn hält und vielleicht Morgase getötet hat ** Rafela Cindal, Blau, aus Tear. sagt nur wenig. Ist vermutlich erfreut über die Veränderungen in Tear, die Rand herbeigeführt hat, weil dort das Machtlenken früher verboten war. ** Seonid Traighan, Grün, grübelt über jedes Gerücht der Cairhiener, behält ihre Meinung für sich ** Faeldrin Harella, Grüne, vergleicht die Greueltaten der Drachenverschworenen in Altara und Murandy mit denen der DV in Tarabon, obwohl der Bürgerkrieg dort das Land schon vor dem Drachen zerrissen hatte Min berichtet, dass fast alle Aes Sedai ihre Meinung für sich behalten, doch alle wollten während der Reise von ihr wissen, wie man sich ihm annähern kann, ohne ihn zu kränken oder verängstigen. Melaine denkt, dass dies alles Beweise sind, dass die Aes Sedai aus Salidar eher gegen Rand stehen. * Gesandtschaft aus Salidar ** Demira Eriff: Braun, aus Arad Doman. Hält Rand für einen guten Menschen, weil er in Cairhien eine Schule gegründet hat ** Berenicia Morsad: Gelb, Shienar, hält mehr von Rand, weil er in Fal Dara von Agelmar Jagad empfangen worden war ** Masuri Sokawa: Braun, Arafel, denkt genau wie Berenicia ** Valinde Nathenos: Weiß, untypisch ungeduldig für eine Weiße, weil Rand Sammael noch nicht aus Illian vertrieben hat. Min glaubt, dass sie Rand sofort einen Treueschwur leisten würde, wenn er das verspricht oder auch nur versucht Als Min mit ihrer Erklärung fertig ist, sagt Rand, dass er den Aes Sedai so viel Respekt wie möglich erweisen wird, ohne jedoch vor ihnen zu knien. Er will ihnen auch erst trauen, wenn sie ihm die nötigen Beweise für ihre guten Absichten geliefert haben. Beim Abschied umarmen sich die Frauen und Rand ist überrascht, dass sie offenbar schon Freundschaft geschlossen haben. Melaine sagt, sie wolle eine ihrer Töchter nach Min benennen, dann will sie sofort zu Bael gehen, und ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählen, damit er nicht eifersüchtig wird. Als er mit Min wieder allein ist, ist ihm das plötzlich unangenehm. Charaktere *Min Farshaw *Enaila *Rand al'Thor *Somara *Lews Therin *Sulin *Melaine Tiere * Wildrose Erwähnt * Merana Ambrey * Miren * Jan * Rana * Dyelin Taravin * Ellorien Traemane * Aemlyn Carand * Arathelle Renshar * Pelivar Coelan * Luan * Elayne Trakand * Davram Bashere * Nandera * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Lan Mandragoran * Alanna Mosvani * Mazrim Taim * Moiraine Damodred * Reene Harfor * Bael * Dorindha (Dachherrin) * Moiraine Damodred * Kairen Stang * Rafela Cindal * Seonid Traighan * Faeldrin Harella * Demira Eriff * Berenicia Morsad * Agelmar Jagad Gruppen *Aes Sedai *Aiel **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Töchter des Speers Erwähnt * Clanhäuptling * Shaido * Gai'shain Orte *Andor **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor Erwähnt * Murandy * Salidar * Baerlon * Neustadt ** Rosenkrone (Schenke) Gegenstände * Löwenthron * Drachenszepter * Dunkelgrüner sitzender Mann-Angreal * Elaynes dritter Brief an Rand Sonstige * Schwesterfrau Kategorie:Die Amyrlin (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor